This invention relates generally to generators, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for installation and removal of a generator rotor assembly.
During at least some known methods of installation and removal of a rotor assembly within a generator stator bore, the rotor assembly is slid along a track using straps attached to the rotor assembly. However, sliding the rotor assembly may subject the core of the rotor assembly to the full weight of the rotor assembly.
At least some known field assemblies include a core that is fabricated from steel and copper that provides enough strength to the core to enable the core to withstand the weight of the rotor sections. However, other known rotor assembly cores are fabricated from materials that generally lack the material strength to withstand the weight of the rotor sections. Accordingly, such rotor assembly cores limit the installation and removal methods that may be used.
Generally, known methods of installing and removing a rotor assembly require a tremendous amount of effort and manipulation on the part of the technicians. Specifically, known methods may require the rotor assembly to be manipulated at several different angles with respect to the stator bore. Moreover, known methods may require the rotor assembly to be repeatedly manipulated and/or repositioned several times before it can be installed or removed.